


It’s... You’re... I’m what?

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, This is part of the same story of ‘It’s not fun to be safe’, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n)’s pregnant. Guess how they learned about it.“It’s a leo!”“honey, you’re pregnant.”





	It’s... You’re... I’m what?

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak peek into the same story of ‘It’s not fun to be safe’
> 
>  
> 
> Just checking how much people would pay attention to another story I’ll make.

“S-Sans... a-ar—- arghm. Ahem.. are you-ou okay?” Alphys asked as she sat next to Sans who’s fidgeting on the step of staircase.

“i feel like melting, melting like an ice cube floating along the magma of hotland. you know this feeling and i’m the one who usually calms you down, well, other than undyne because sometimes you still are kinda awkward to her. but, ugh fuck, i-i feel so nervous!”

“Sans.” The dinosaur monster held onto her friend’s trembling hands, feeling every rattle of his bones. She took a deep breath and said confidently without a beat to her words. “Relax. It’s okay, I’m here to help. What ever may be the matter? For you to lose your cool like this, is it the end of the world?”

“the start of a new one actually...”

There was something in those eye lights that made Alphys freeze.

“O-oh...”

“Ooooooooooooooooooh.”

 

 

“my present! my present.” Sans shoves a medium sized box into (Y/n)’s arms.

“Wow, Sans. You look so eager for me to open it. I wonder what kind of a joke this would be.” She giggled as she put the gift down on her lap.

Sans nervously scratched the back of his neck bones with a shaky laugh coming out of his mouth. “no.. no joke here.”

(Y/n) lifts up the lid of the box and sets it beside her. Stars, the folded stars that are popped up, (Y/n) can recall that they’re named as lucky stars. “Sans? Did you make all of these?” She asked as she picked up one her eyes widened a tiny bit, her hand then scooped more of them for closer inspection.

“yep.”

“I CAN VALIDATE HIS ANSWER, HUMAN!” Papyrus raised his hand as if a young student waiting to be called by his teacher, but he didn’t need any prompting as he continued. “HE’S BEEN FOLDING THOSE FOR A WEEK NOW!”

Each fold was sharp, and each puffed up star was perfect. For something like this to come from Sans, she’d felt as if he presented her a dazzling star from the skies above. “go on, star shine. that’s not just my present.”

“Really? There’s more?” She had a look of shock before she went back to rummaging through the stars. And her hands caressed something smooth, carefully lifting it up from the box full of stars. “Oh! A lion plushie!! It’s so cute!”

“i also got a message for you, it’s under the lid.”

“Lid?” (Y/n) tilted her head and she held onto the cardboard, flipping it to see the text written on it.

‘it’s a leo!’

“Leo?”

Stars. Plus. Lion plushie?

OH MY GOD

“Oh.. my god.”

“honey, you’re pregnant.”

“WHAT.”

“Wait whAT.”

“I knew that the human appreciation day was super suspicious.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeee-“

“BABE, YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME.”

“Oh my. Everyone—“

“I’m... pregnant...”


End file.
